


Baked Potato

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: a quiet discussion of music, gender, and potatoes.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Baked Potato

**Author's Note:**

> A Work Drabble

He stared as you stood by the oven, hip resting against the counter, the kitchen light set low, phone in your hand as you flicked your fingers over it. You wore his shirt, legs exposed, bare feet against the kitchen's wooden flooring, hair tucked up in a mess, and God you still took his breath away.

When you had snuck out of bed had been a mystery to him, but he should have become accustomed to that. After two years of being together you still managed to surprise him. Steve smiled softly as your phone began to play music, a soft chorus humming into the air as you leaned forwards staring into the oven. He wondered what you were making? 

You hissed quickly setting the phone down, as a hand moved to your belly and he moved without thinking. It didn't surprise him that your hand wrapped around his throat when he suddenly appeared beside you, his own hands held up. He stood still, watching as your eyes studied his face before you let go with a sheepish apology. 

Some things didn't change.

"I didn't mean that," you muttered ashamed.

Steve hummed, "it's alright," he answered brushing it off.  He knew your past, had helped you work through it. You watched as he knelt down, "hey buddy, wanna take it easy on yer ma?" You blinked as he cooed, large hands warm and soothing. 

"She demanded baked potato…"

"Baked potato and is this…?"

"Tchaikovsky's hymn of the cherubim," you sighed as he stared up at you, "she doesn't like it tonight."

Steve chuckled quietly as he stood, "you mean he?" He asked as he pulled you forwards into his body.

Rolling your eyes you let him, "maybe a change in music?" Squirming till you could reach your phone, Steve pressed himself completely against you, his body heat seeping into you as you flicked through your music library and found something, "she," you cleared your throat, as a rhythmic stomping filled the air and Steve dropped his head to your shoulder as a guitar tore through the air, "likes System of a Down like a good girl."

"Will we always argue about this?"

You turned your head, tilting your face up into his and smiling into the kiss. Steve was quick to press his hips into yours, hands moving to your waist as he deepened the kiss. "Ow!" He jerked back as you bit his bottom lip.

You stifled a laugh, "there's a baked potato-" the oven chimed interrupting you.

Steve grunted as you elbowed out of his arms and grabbed the oven mitts. He took your space and leaned against the counter, watching as you pulled out a tray with three balls of foil on it. 

"She wanted baked potato and I figured you'd wake up and…" you peeked over your shoulder at him, a little look of embarrassment crossing your features for a moment, "thought you might want to join us?"

"For baked potatoes?!" He grinned broadly as you plated them up, "fuck yes!"

It worked, the smile  _ that _ produced nearly knocked him off his feet. "Let me-"

"I'm pregnant, not invalid!" You pouted at him waddling over to the fridge, he watched as you pulled out butter, chives, and sour cream. "You stuff your own potato!"

Steve laughed, wrapping his hand around your neck making you pause for a moment and look up at him. "Love you."

"So much I could eat you up!"


End file.
